Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-04
Frage + Antwort Seite Wie kann man Answers anpassen, so wie hier oder hier? LG Lady-Whistler 04:42, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Marc ist unser "Skin-Guru". Am besten sprichst du ihn einfach direkt an. --Avatar 04:54, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Done, aber ich glaube wir haben uns mißverstanden, ich möchte das nicht anpassen lassen, sondern selbst gestalten, aber MediaWiki:Common.css läßt sich nicht editieren, bei den Einstellungen ist kein anderer Skin auswählbar. Lady-Whistler 06:51, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich war wieder mal zu ungeduldig, hat sich erledigt ;-) LG Lady-Whistler 07:06, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 07:06, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Skin für unangemeldete Besucher Hallo Avatar! Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit meinem Wiki. Besser gesagt, meine Besucher haben es. Denn wenn sie meine Seite anklicken, sehen sie diesen Skin und nicht den Monobookskin, auf den ich mein Wiki auslege. Meine Besucher sind nicht bei Wikia angemeldet, sie können also nicht auswählen, ob sie meine Einstellungen für das Wiki haben möchten, oder nicht und haben daher standardmäßig das andere, welches sie (und auch ich!) ziemlich hässlich finden. Nun gut, man kann daran arbeiten, damit es echt gut aussieht, ich kenne ja die anderen Wikis, die das erfolgreich tun. Aber ich und vorallem meine Leser hätten gerne dieses ganz schlichte und dennoch schöne Wikipedia-Design. Könntest du mir da bitte helfen? Liebe Grüße--Elatan 19:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Elatan, ich bin zwar nicht Avatar und wie du nur einfacher User, weiss aber, dass Monobook nicht mehr per Voreinstellung für alle User möglich ist. Der Monaco-Skin ist seit einiger Zeit mit historischen Ausnahmen (z.B. Uncyclopedia) leider zwingend für alle Wikis vorgesehen. Monobook läßt sich nur noch in den persönlichen Einstellungen auswählen, was für IPs ja bekanntlich nicht möglich ist. Musst mal im Wiki suchen, die Frage taucht öfter auf und siehe auch Hilfe:Monaco. Grüße ----Diamant talk 21:30, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh schade. :( --Elatan 10:00, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:00, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer:Wikia Hallo Tim. Der Bot Wikia@Firefox Wiki erstellt bei einer ersten Bearbeitung eines neuen Benutzer immer die Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass Wikia Benutzerseiten anlegt sondern nur begrüßt. Wie kann ich das einstellen? Ich habe den Bot vorerst gesperrt bis das Problem behoben ist. Grüße, SVG 07:57, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo SVG, ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber ich kann Dir trotzdem sagen, dass du die benötigten Informationen unten auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer Wikia findest. --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 08:21, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 08:21, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Scalable Vector Graphics die Bürokratenrechte entziehen Hallo Tim. Ich (SVG) habe aus Versehen meine Testsocke Scalable Vector Graphics den Bürokratenstatus erteilt. Eigentlich wollte ich den Adminstatus rausnehmen, aber habe mich wohl verklickt oder die Software spinnt. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du die Gruppenzugehörigkeit wieder nur auf Rollback änderst. Danke. Scalable Vector Graphics 16:16, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, hab es angepasst. --Avatar 11:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. Hast Du auch das gesehen? Ich war mir jetzt nicht sicher, ob Dir das bei Deiner Anmeldung auf Wikia auch angezeigt wird. Hast ja eh schon genug zu tun. Grüße von SVG 11:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch nicht. Ich arbeite gerade noch den Osterberg ab :-). Vorgezogen und erledigt. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 12:35, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Vorgezogen so gar. Danke. Osterberg, passiert da immer so viel?! Fahrradfahrer hält Tempo mit den 300 Motorrädern auf der Friedensfahrt in Köln diese Jahr. Ich dachte erst Albert Einstein hat das Fahrrad erfunden, so sah der Fahrradfahrer mit dem Photoapparat aus :-) SVG 12:42, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:42, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Avatar löschen Hallo, mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass es bei Wikia zwei Wikis zum Film Avatar gibt. Das hier hat nur sechs Artikel und seit zwei Monaten keinen Edit. Ich glaub das sollte man löschen. Ein Typ 10:44, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Wir haben vor geraumer Zeit unsere Policy geändert und erlauben auch mehrere Wikis zu einem Thema - das kann auch durchaus sinnvoll sein. Im konkreten Fall ist es aber so, dass das eine Wiki wirklich sehr klein und nicht aktiv ist. Ich habe dem Gründer vorgeschlagen sich im "großen" Wiki einzubringen und das kleine Wiki umzuleiten. --Avatar 11:11, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:11, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Commonist - mal wieder :( Hallo Tim, am 1. April habe ich noch ein Bild mit dem Commonist hochgeladem. Am 2. April ging's dann nicht mehr, Anmeldung fehlgeschlagen, unerwarteter Fehler HTTP 1.1 301, moved permanently. Was wurde verändert und wie kann das bereinigt werden. Ich wollte grad mal gut 100 Bilder hochladen und sitze erstmal auf dem Trockenen. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 13:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist natürlich nicht schön, dass das Problem überhaupt aufgetreten ist, aber sehr schön, dass du a) den Fehler benennen kannst und vor allem b) den Zeitraum eingrenzen kannst. Dementsprechend hoffe ich, dass wir ihn so auch schnell beheben können. Ich las am Rande in einer Wikipedia-Mailingliste etwas von einem Security-Fix, der etwas am MediaWiki-Login-Prozess ändert. Kann gut sein, dass das damit zusammenhängt. --Avatar 13:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Der Commonist war in dem Fall so freundlich, mir den Fehler mitzuteilen, statt einfach nur zu schmollen. Ich habe auch mal den Entwickler des Commonist kontaktiert, da sollte noch ein wenig an den Fehlerbehandlungen gebastelt werden, damit auch in jedem Fall klar wird, was schiefgelaufen ist. Rätselraten und im Nebel stochern macht niemandem Spaß. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:29, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Auf Commons gibt es das gleiche Problem, allerdings ist die Fehlermeldung mit "Anmeldung fehlgeschlagen" recht unspezifisch. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:56, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Leider funktioniert der bei Commons genannte Patch nicht mit dem Foto-Wiki. Es handelt sich um die komplett kompipilierte JS-Version, die per Browser gestartet werden kann. Der Fehler wird nicht exakt angegeben, es heißt nur „Anmeldung auf Fotowiki fehlgeschlagen (message not available: session failure)“ Gleiches gilt für andere Projekte, wie ich getestet habe. --Eva K. tell me about it 11:28, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:28, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Request Hello! Please give me staffer acces, I need on ro.wikia.com, I am the only person who would to help with romanian Wikia, Bitte verwalte ich meine Rechte und verspreche, dass ich nicht missbrauchen werde sie, Sie haben mein Wort, Help Wiki mit allem, was ich in dir, danke. Misterr talk with me 14:52, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Misterr, :you cannot receive staff access since this is just possible for employees of Wikia. You may talk about "Sysop/Admin" rights? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:04, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:04, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Multiupload... ... geht auch mal wieder nicht. Der kurbelt eine Dreiviertelstunde bei 10 Bildern und bricht dann mit „Connection reset“ die Anzeige der hochgeladenen Bilder ab. Effekt: Der gesamte Upload wird verworfen. Super! Soll ich jetzt 100 Bilder einzeln hochladen? Sieht wohl so aus... --Eva K. tell me about it 08:47, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich nicht reproduzieren. Ich habe gerade 10 Bilder á ~4-5 MB hochgeladen (du kannst sie wieder löschen, wenn du sie nicht im Foto-Wiki haben möchtest). Das klappte "fast" ohne Probleme. Auf der Bestätigungsseite wurden die Thumbnails nicht angezeigt - aber das ist ja ein schon länger bekanntest Cache-Problem der Extension. Wenn man auf Speichern klickt, klappt es trotzdem. --Avatar 12:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Mir ist das Ding beim ganz normalen 2-Mbit-DSL ohne weitere Aktivitäten nicht nur einmal hängen geblieben, sonst hätte ich mich ja nicht gemeldet. Selbst der Einzelupload ist ein paarmal steckengeblieben. Bitte sorgt dafür, daß ein problemloser Mehrfachupload gegeben ist, am besten per Commonist. :: Nebenbei ein Tip: Bei der 500D gibt es doch sicher im Menü auch eine Einstellung, das Orientierungsflag zu aktivieren. Dann werden die Bilder sozusagen automatisch ins Hochformat gedreht, wenn Du die Kamera entsprechend hältst. Die Anzeige auf dem Display sollte sich ebenfalls per Menü so einstellen lassen, daß das Bild zur Ausnutzung unabhängig davon immer so angezeigt wird, daß das gesamte Display genutzt wird, d.h. Hochformat-Bilder werden nicht gedreht. Ich glaube nicht, daß Canon hier etwas nicht kann, das Nikon bietet. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 15:51, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe auch auf einen zeitnahen Fix des Commonist. Zur 500D: Schaue ich nochmal nach. Bei Flickr und Co dreht er brav richtig. --Avatar 15:54, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 15:54, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürokratenrechte ;Damit jetzt alles zusammenkommt : * w:c:de.drogen:Benutzer:Voyage34 Bürokratenrechte erteilen wegen Adoption * w:c:de.drogen:Benutzer:X0rx0r Rechte wegen Inaktivität entziehen * w:c:de.harrypotter:Benutzer:Tomsen Bürokratenrechte und Forumadmin wegen Inaktivität entziehen und mir bitte sagen wo ich das Forum finde ;-) * w:c:de.Simpsons:Benutzer:Tingeltangelbob Bürokratenrechte wegen Inaktivität entziehen Danke :-) SVG 13:34, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Tim. Hast Du den Abschnitt bemerkt? Am wichtigsten sind die Bürokratenrechte im Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Der Rest kann auch ruhig nochwas auf sich warten lassen, solltest Du keine Lust oder Zeit haben. Grüße von SVG 17:42, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Du wohnst also in Köln. Nimm Dir doch mal nächsten Monat für den Wikipedia-Stammtisch Zeit. Ich geh da auch hin. Siehe die Chronik bei Skype. Ich hab' Dir gerade geschrieben welcher der Wikipedianer ich bin. Grüße von SVG 19:05, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Alle obigen erledigt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:00, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 14:00, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Info: Neues Podcast geplant Hi Tim nach langem gebastele und vielen Ideen, habe ich mal überlegt unser (lange schon im Hinterkopf) Interview mal in andere Gefilde zu erweitern und so möchte ich gerne mitteilen das meine Tests in Sachen programmieren und mehr abgeschlossen sind. So das ich die Idee ein Wikipodcast schon lange mit mir herumtrage. So habe ich mir überlegt das es eine gut Möglichkeit wäre, mal das Wikia - Podcast mit dem Interview zu beginnen. Was wir darin vorkommen? ich bin noch am überlegen welche News wir dort hinein-nehmen könnten, z.B Projekt des Monats, neue Wikis und auch etwas Werbung darf nicht fehlen. Ideen und wie du das (noch Idee) Projekt findest, würde mich sehr interessieren. Nach Tests wir das Podcast auch im iTunes gefunden (zur Zeit aber erst mal wieder abgeschaltet) und ist auch schon eingetragen. 17:43, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nachtrag: die folgende Site findest du auf: wikia.square7.ch bis es in iTunes gefunden werden kann hängt von Apple ab :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 17:43, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich ruf mich mal .. .. lieber hier unten in Erinnerung, damits nicht untergeht ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 08:22, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich nerv nochmal! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/6/60/Mx10.gif Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 16:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Du nervst doch nie ;). Erledigt. --Avatar 10:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Was ist ein Staff : Hab ich ihn bereits beantwortet. Da Monstermaster immer drei Personen auf einmal die selbe Frage stellt... SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 11:49, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich gehört habe deine antwort leider nicht verstanden sorry des wegenGruß Monstermaster7 17:00, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich sag' nur die Wahrheit. Nichts persönliches ;-) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:01, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Staff ist das englische Wort für "Mitarbeiter". Das ist auch der Name der Benutzergruppe, die alle Mitarbeiter von Wikia kennzeichnet. --Avatar 10:01, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke. sorry SVG dass ich es nicht kapiert hab bin eben neu:(Gruß Monstermaster7 07:02, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 07:02, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Übernahme des Pro-Wrestling Wikis Hoi Avatar, ich hatte heute hier um die Adoption des Wikis gebeten, da der dortige Bürokrat im Januar 2010 seinen letzten Edit hatte. Mitte Mai 2010 wollte ich in meinem Urlaub einige weitgreifende Änderungen in diesem Wiki vornehmen und dafür wären die Büro-Rechte nicht schlecht. Mein erster Edit war im Februar 2010 und seit dem 12. März 2010 bin ich Admin in diesem Wiki. Demnach erfüllen sich 2 der geforderten Bedingungen: #Der ausführende Bürokrat ist seit 60 Tagen inaktiv (letzter Edit im Januar), #ich bin seit über 30 Tagen in diesem Wiki aktiv. Wie können wir nun weiter verfahren? Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 16:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Die Übernahme kann ich nur befürworten. Der Bürokrat Kernseife hatte seinen letzen Edit vor dem 11. Januar 2010 am 30. Juli 2009. Hardcore-Mike ist seit dem 11. Februar 2009 dort aktiv und ist seit 12. März 2010 Administrator. Sein Editcounter im ANR steht fast bei tausend. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Soeben erledigt. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 09:59, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Auch hier noch einmal: Danke! LG --Hardcore-Mike 16:32, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:32, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mopshumor-Wiki Hi, Avatar, ich hätt mal ne Frage: Heut mittag hatte ich noch das Mopshumor-Wiki gegründet und konnt es länger sehen. Jetzt urplötzlich isses weg. Wenn ich die URL eingebe, kommt so ein Hinweis, das das Wiki nicht findbar ist. Wurde das Wiki gelöscht und wenn doch, warum? 17:34, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin. Dein Wikia existiert. Gerade eben besucht. Hier is'es. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:44, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank! 18:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Seitdem ich hier bin habe ich gemerkt das oft gebeten wird das admin/bürokrat rechte entfernt werden sollen.Daher mein Vorschlag: Warum nicht ein Projekt starten wo man beantragen kann, dass benutzer rechte entfernt werden. MFG FreddyderHamster(Talk| ) : Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin. Um solche Anträge auf Rechte-Entfernung zu beantragen ist das deutsche Zentral-Wikia da. Also dieses hier. Ich bin gegen ein extra Projekt für Rechte-Entfernung. Dafür haben wir unsere Projektseiten und Staffs. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:33, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid wenn ich mich nicht gut ausgedrückt habe.Ich meinte eine projektseiteFreddyderHamster(Talk| ) : Ich geh mal davon aus, dass solch eine Seite zu 99% von Avatar abgearbeitet würde. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:46, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:46, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite im Pro-Wrestling Wiki Hoi Avatar, ich noch einmal. Da ich anscheindend die Begrüßungsbox auf der Hauptseite bearbeiten kann, würde ich dich bitten, den bisherigen Text durch eine überarbeitete Fassung zu ersetzen. Alter Text: Pro Wrestling ist ein Wiki rund ums Thema Wrestling Gegründet wurde dieses Wiki von Kernseife im Februar 2009. Hilf mit dieses Wiki zu vergrößern, indem du dein Wissen beiträgst, Artikel erstellst und korrigierst. Eine Registrierung ist vollkommen kostenlos! Neuer Text: Das Pro-Wrestling Wiki ist ein Wiki rund um das Thema Wrestling und gegründet wurde das Pro-Wrestling Wiki im Februar 2009 durch Kernseife. Im Pro-Wrestling Wiki werden alle Promotionen, Promotoren, Manager und Wrestler eingehend beschrieben. Das heißt, alle Ligen und deren Inhaber sowie die Akteure sind in diesem Wiki vertreten, da hier keine Relevanzkriterien gelten. Einzige Bedingung: Der Artikel sollte sauber geschrieben sein! Der Schwerpunkt dieses Wikis liegt erwartungsgemäß bei World Wrestling Entertainment, da diese Promotion weltweiter Marktführer ist. Aber auch andere Wrestling-Promotionen wie die National Wrestling Alliance, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling und die unzähligen Ligen aus dem Independent-Bereich sind im Pro-Wrestling Wiki vertreten. Hilf mit, das Pro-Wrestling Wiki zu vergrößern und auszubauen, indem du dein Wissen beiträgst und Artikel erstellst bzw. bestehende Artikel korrigierst. Eine Registrierung beim Pro-Wrestling Wiki nicht zwingend vorgeschrieben, denn diese ist vollkommen freiwillig! Aber beachte: Eine offizielle Registrierung bietet dir eine Menge Vorteile! Nun viel Spaß beim Editieren wünscht dir die Community von Pro-Wrestling Wiki. Besten Dank und 'tschuldigung für die von mir verursachte Mühe! LG --Hardcore-Mike 21:00, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Problem wurde durch Lady Whistler erledigt ... und ich hatte schlicht immer an der verkehrten Stelle gesucht ... LG --Hardcore-Mike 18:08, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Gerne doch ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 05:16, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 05:16, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Probleme mit EasyTimeline Mir ist da ein Fehler mit der Extension: EasyTimeline bei Wikia aufgefallen: Ich bin dabei ein Paar Timelines zu basteln, aber bei Wikia und bei Lostpedia geht es irgendwie nicht. Aber im Artikel Zeitstrahl gibt es eine Timeline, die funktioniert.. warum geht dann diese hier nicht? - Bei Wikipedia ist das kein Problem.. Hier mal der Quellcode für die Timeline, die Grafik ist allerdings nicht zu sehen. ImageSize = width:750 height:50 PlotArea = left:40 right:30 top:5 bottom:20 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1800 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:20 start:1800 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:2 start:1800 Colors = id:grau value:gray(0.8) PlotData = width:25 color:yellow2 bar:test from:1800 till:2004 text:Vor dem Absturz TextData = pos:(1,5) text:Jahre Bei Wikipedia funktioniert dieser Code ohne Probleme. Bei Lostpedia wird die Grafik, woraus die timeline generiert wird, in diesem ordner gespeichert: http://images.wikia.com/lostpedia/de/images/timeline/ Vielleicht liegt da der Fehler. Ich denke aber das Problem liegt an der Extension: EasyTimeline. Irgendwas stimmt wohl mit dem Pfad nicht, wohin die Grafiken generiert werden. Beste Grüsse --NRGSille 01:53, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dem Server fehlt eine angepasste Version von ploticus. In Arbeit. --Avatar 10:20, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Es geht seit einigen Tagen alles wieder perfekt. Ging meiner Meinung ziemlich schnell. Konnte nun einige hübsche Zeitlinien für Lostpedia erstellen. Wen es interessiert, das Ergebnis ist hier. Gruss --NRGSille 19:56, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:56, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:33, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)